Ramze's Young Woman Leadership School
by Rieul
Summary: Sure he's likes to complain and pretend to have what he wants, but that doesn't mean he actually needs it! Matt's always has one job: get the dirt. When he gets a case about suspicious things happening at Ramze's all-girl school in Japan, he knows he's in for the worse. Beautiful girls, a seemingly wonderful place to permanently live, and a soon be to loving girl... boyfriend?
1. When Things Just Got Boring

This story is rated T for now unless I feel I need to change it. There will be three semi-ratings for the type of extremes that will be in each chapter:

Calm

Mild (like, there will be some parts you can't just read to your kid brother :P)

NSFW (the story is generally NSFW but ironically, there will be less of these moments. Maybe one or two)

Please, remain mindful when you read. If you don't like the story then, gently say so in a review and leave.

For you guys who want more than Fanficiton, I have a Wattpad. I haven't uploaded anything yet because I'm contemplating about a good story to introduce myself with. (lol, really?)

Lastly… lastly… I forgot,

Oh, the events of the story are based off of things that did happen in the past. I will use references and name them at the end of the chapters. I want no credit for other peoples beautiful work.

Enjoy!

* * *

**~X~ When Things Just Got Boring ~X~**

Today was a huge case of misfortunes.

He should've trusted his gut but he didn't. "Simple motive; no story to exaggerate," That's what the beady eyed cop said when they were brought in. They were only a couple of words, yet those six words felt as if they were a completely long story. He sighed.

It was such a typical movie character cliché.

He'd never meant to get caught. He never even meant to go along with the plan. It was him, Jarred and Aaron at the dock, celebrating at having finished senior year, just having a great time. Morgan felt perfectly sated but_ he_ wanted an adventure; Jarred just wanted to open up their last high school summer with a "rush." Morgan's trouble senses were tingling yet he pushed them down.

He was right. Oh gods he was so freaking right. They got caught trying to break into a candy store the town over but they were barely able to lift the window before a light shone on them.

Morgan broke down in tears.

When he finally calmed down he was coherent enough to understand what was going on. Jarred, Aaron and he were down at the local police station in separate rooms but he was sure he got put worse off.

Tense.

The whole room was tense - completely still. It was almost as if the three occupants were part of a still image that Morgan was too scared to disturb. He just kept listening to the two men banter, eyes closed in terror. He kept fiddling with the rip in his jean which actually wasn't part of the style. Jarred said it was cool, but then again he also said the same thing about the attempt.

"You're telling the truth right?"

_Huh?_

Was there another suspect in the room? He didn't hear anyone coming in either.

_Well, are they talking to me?_

"I -uh," he ended up coughing.

"Why the hell would I not tell you the truth?" One of the guys banged his hands on the desk.

He winced, confused. He just wanted to go home and have the rest of his congratulation cake. Simply remembering the treat made him aware of the smell of chocolate that was lingering in the air. He wasn't able to notice it because of the smoke burning his nostrils.

"That's because you're hiding it, _genius_."

He finally opened his eyes, removing his glasses and wiping his tearing eyes. When he placed them on he looked at the scene unfolding before him.

"Pfft, I'm hiding what?" A blond, who was holding chocolate, teased. He was surrounded by silver wrappers, basking in his glory as he outwardly deceives his partner.

"You've got the bomb; stop moving it around!" The goggle-eyed brunette exclaims, recoiling his arm. His situation was worse; burnt out smokes littered his side, one hanging in his mouth, ready to die out.

Morgan would've jumped to conclusions of being in a fake station and in the midst of terrorist, had he still kept his head down, but his eyes were wide open. They were playing a_ card_ game. Unfortunately, his mouth too opened so he took in a handful of smoke and coughed the bits he didn't exhale out.

The two looked at him, almost surprised to have another person in the room. The two took a moment to acknowledge the coughing boy and then the brunette flicked his hand.

"Oh, yeah, you were supposed to interrogate the kid." The smoker put out his cigarette and had a peaceful moment making rings with what escaped his depths. Morgan was wary of their presence but he took their movements in cautiously.

The brunette sat up and stretched. His abdomen was exposed from underneath his red flannel as the shirt rode up. He was also wearing dark blue cyberpunk style pants and black boots. His chin was littered with hair, as if they were growing after being shaved for some time. It didn't make him look any less young or unattractive. He removed his goggles, revealing dark blue irises.

He smirked.

"Aren't you a little too young to be worrying about money?"

Morgan directed his gaze to the man's tag.

"Actually, I'm 18 Mr... Matt. I suppose so…"

"Respectful kid isn't he? Cute too. I wouldn't want to lock him up with the _big bad monsters_, right Mello." He emphasized the last few words, making Morgan withdrawal.

The blond didn't move. He just looked bored as he bit off a piece of chocolate, starting at the new college boy. He wore a leather jacket over a short sleeve leather shirt. Of course, his leather pants and boots complemented his upper ware.

_Does he have leather _briefs_ on?_

Morgan wondered if that stuff was really comfortable.

Suddenly, someone came in, files in hand. Morgan realized he'd stop breathing as he and the other stared at each other. When the man breaks their held gaze he lets out a large breath but starts coughing again.

"Wow, Matt, at least open the windows so you don't kill anyone in the process of your chain smoking or, you know, show some restraint and _stop_. If I had come any later, he'd be a goner! But I'm sure you'd look nice in prison stripes anyway." A woman in a suit, black hair and green eyes admonished. She waved the grey smoke from her face.

"Yeah, whatever you say babe." He took files from her and went to open the window.

"Don't scare the kid, okay? God, the smell probably got on me!" With that, she left.

"Aw, she left so soon." He slumped on the folding chair, passing the folder to his partner.

"More work for you Mello." Matt took out a PSP and plays on it, neglecting the two. It seemed to be enough to bring off the bomb going on the blond's head.

"Look," Mello immediately got Morgan's attention; throwing the bar he didn't finish out. He turns his folding chair around, hands on the back of the metal seat. His cold blue gaze, lighter than Matt's but, less friendly, focused on the eighteen year old.

"I _know_ you didn't mean what you did and I _know_ you obviously don't know when to say no. So let's break it down: You're a kid, you were just under influence, and your friends are bad influences, stuff I couldn't give half a fuck about. It's irrelevant to me and over used. Get this: I'm tired and I want something actually infuriating to kick and yell at. So go do community service in the park or something and tell your "friends" to fuck off the next they want to become Americans Most Wanted. If that doesn't work out, take classes on how to _shove _no's up their asses and maybe the next time we'll meet, I won't see your bloody head as a moving target. _Night, _kiddo."

Morgan felt a shiver race down his body and Matt just laughed his lungs out. At least, the rest of what was working left.

Mello got up and repositioned his chair but looked down at Morgan, almost insulted that the guy hadn't gone out by now. "Well?"

He squeaked, swallowed hard and licked his lips before stuttering out, "Uh... Yes sir. Goodbye."

Mello grumbled as he looked through the papers, signed his part and handed Matt the file.

"Was that a good story, Matt?"

"Written by Shakespeare himself." He flipped through the pages.

"Is this going on his record?" Matt got no answer but if he did, he was sure the hothead would say something along the lines of:

"My job is hunt down trouble, not sit around, staring at it, filing papers."

In response, Mello got up and left the room, trailing behind him an amused gamer.

"Still, it's been at least two months since the last time we had a real case to crack. Seeing as my life is almost completely built on this field… the next address may just be getting mail from is the dumpster down Allen Street."

He shut his mouth as they made it out the front desk. Only two people were confined but they were asleep. Only five officers were in the building, at least on the first floor.

Matt waved off an approaching nightshift cop coming in as they left the station. It was a short stay but Mello just couldn't get out soon enough.

It was dark out; the sky revealed more stars than any city could possibly show. It was a warm summer night, silent, euphoric almost seeing as the ocean wasn't much far from them. The only inanimate disruptions were cars and streetlights. It was a normal night stroll through Manhattan.

"You're not going to ask L for any?" Mello's hands were in his pocket, eyes ahead.

"No. Look, I don't need any money from him. I'm done with that place, okay?" Matt's lips pressed into a thin line, scowl presenting what could be seen of his features. He had placed his goggles back on.

"You still stick by me." Mello's gaze stayed straight but he felt Matt look towards him. Matt bit his lip and sighed, "Whatever."

Really, Matt had no reason to worry because the fees for their trips were always covered. Still, guilt ate him away and he couldn't really hold much anger for people who cared for him.

"Good luck paying rent then."

Footsteps grew louder behind them. They didn't make them feel any more threatened than they already did; which was really not at all.

"Aw, are you having trouble getting money, Matt?"

The smoker looked behind him, gleaming as he went and threw his hands on the night owls shoulder.

"I thought you left me Andréa. I was going crazy dealing with Mello and dealing with Old Maid cheaters."

"Yes well, you cheat at almost everything: games, job scouting, _people,_" She held his unshaven chin in her soft but firm hand. Her Colombian accent came on thick when she deepened her voice. Of course, it was attractive to Matt. "It wouldn't hurt to suffer karmas wrath, once... maybe _twice_."

He stared at her until his eyes widened. Mello got to it before he did though. He groaned and removed his goggles, running a hand down his face.

"No way... was it Hade?" Mello brightened, flashing a toothy grin.

Matt frowned, his hand falling from her firm shoulders. "You mean Sander the thumb sucker?"

Andréa's face contorted as if disgusted by the mere thought of Sander. "I'm not the only one who assumes he sucks his thumb for a reason."

They continued guessing until they gave up. She flung her dark coffee hair over her shoulder, green eyes lightening up in the darkness.

"Halle," She simply said. "It was a bet. We were experimenting." She further explained.

"So, if you were going to get at her next," Her voice lowered, "she's available." Her grassy depths gleamed with mischief.

He grumbled, "Your coincidental Zelda birth mark wasn't much of a turn on anyways."

She pinched him.

"Speaking of available: you got any openings you want to show us?"

Matt's sulking quickly came to an end as he looked at the holographic briefings Andréa presented before them. She let go of the flat glass illustrating the data and it floated.

"I'm sure you two have heard of Augusta Daniels-"

"Who hasn't? Miss America and the governor of Dallas. She's hot, gamer girl, which is a total turn on. What, are you gonna steal her too?"

Mello sighed. "Shut it."

"And," Andréa continued. "There's Tanja Ackermann who became the new CEO of Microsoft two years ago. And Amara Kapïtan, President of Google since ten years ago. These women and the ones listed below have been shown to have some connection. Our agents were only able to catch it when Augusta, Tanja and Amara were noticed to take similar amount of flights to Japan and would head to secret meetings, but even these were not orderly. The confusing part is that they seem to have no intention on putting spies off."

Matt and Mello observed the women being shown in a slideshow.

Ashley Cooper, founder of "Let Women Rise," an International program bringing girls together since 2024.

Tesca Axel, first female president in Europe.

Ivy Abbey, first woman to set foot on Pluto.

"The chief never told me why he took these cases but just look at their backgrounds: Tanja, a street kid, Amara, daughter of the 23rd Hungarian heads of state and Augusta, dealing with domestic abuse at a young age but had a superficially normal life. Most of these girls seem to have a connection, but in truth they don't. It's pure coincidence if most of them know another."

"What they all mainly have in common is this," She pointed to a highlighted heading:

_Ramze's Young Women Leadership School_

"Or you can call it any academy. It's been open since 2016."

"I mean, the other day this fourteen year old told me off, but the next day she was all sorry and her mom even invited me over for dinner. Girls have been getting nicer, huh?" Matt seemed happy. His eyes drifted to a bench up ahead and went to sit on it, Mello stood up but Andréa took a place besides the gamer.

"Violence _has_ gone down in international statistics since more women become more authoritative." Mello spoke.

Matt looked up wearily, "Unless, the chief's… he's not sexist, right? I mean, what's so bad about this then?"

Andréa shook her head.

"That's my line."

Mello took out his cloud phone. "If you put it this way, 'A women's school that has managed to get girls more powerful,' it seems more suspicious. Then you realize the school maybe the core for something... Look,"

He played with his phone and then showed them what he had collected in notes.

_Miss America Passes Out From The Pressure of Fame._

_Girls go to College to Get More Knowledge, or so They Say_

_Georgia's Secretary of State Caught Sneaking Out of Hotel with an Acquainted Mystery Man_

_Natasha Richardson's Death, behind the scenes_

_Destiny Xavier, Miraculously Wakes Up from Coma_

"It's a pattern. These women head worse, but get better." Mello frowned. "It doesn't add up."

"What doesn't?"

"I'd expect something hinting illegal acts like Jason, Georgia's Secretary, but articles similar to Xavier's throw me off."

"This just may be where the meetings and the travels to Japan come in." Andréa puts the two together.

"…What else is up about them?" Matt asked Andrea. She compressed the image by closing her hand into a fist and clicked a spot before opening here hand and a new file. It shows a list of dates and the girls, younger.

"Anyone who closely remembers them from the past says they've gone missing; each and every girl. It turns out the guardians had gotten letters of their child being enrolled to the school before they went "missing" and so they had never filed reports. That's what they told their school and friends. I'm sure most of them never really cared to though,"

She pursed her lips as she dug in her pocket and handed them wax seals. The symbol looked like the Japanese iris flower, Hanashōbu, and an exquisite R on top of it. "It was hard to get them to tell us that but it was easier to make them show us this; at least, from those who didn't bother to throw it away."

"How would a _school_ be able to pull anything illegal off? Shouldn't representatives come to the school to put their two-cents on them?"

"Who said they don't cover up their tracts, Matt. We're you there the first day of class?" Andréa said. Even she seemed a bit annoyed with the lack of evidence.

"Yeah, well, the school in a _place_, right? There's bound to be locals who have been at the school or have at least associated with it." It continued like that with the three challenging each other

Finally the stood in silence and thought. The hologram dimmed as the tablet went into temporary sleep mode. That alone snapped Andréa out of her daze and she hurriedly caught the falling device. The Hispanic woman looked at Matt who looked just as contemplative as Mello did and bit her lip. She tapped the thin glass. "This isn't easy enough for two geniuses and the bureau's top agent to solve over a game of Spit is it?"

"Maybe with a pack or two will help."

"No doubt there will be some dozen chocolates."

The woman beamed, hopeful. "So, you're taking it?"

"I don't see why not. It's not like we have a choice anyway. The only way we can get information is by blending in."

"Yes, we'll have to be traveling to the school for this case."

"Where is it?"

"Hindima, Japan: The Island that drifted close to the mainland years ago." She paused as a yellow light lite up from the innovated tablet and she tapped it.

"There seems to be two schools… Let's act like that didn't come up. To make it less confusing I'll just disclose any new information tomorrow." The men were fine with that as she opened another document.

"The school owns the land and the island is basically a small city. Really, it's just the school and a couple of other homes and structures. Population is 3300, the girls in the school count as 1200. The school is on a higher land than the city and it's kept on lock down. You go on a long road in jungle scenery before arriving the school's gate. You need to sign papers to even be allowed to live there. There's rare life thriving there and they don't want anything to be disturbed." She looked at the man sitting beside her. "So get your smoking habit under control."

"Wow, that sounds awesome, but, you know, I'm... technically broke right now."

"Look, your covered, even if you weren't, if you crack this case, you'll get your pay."

"Yeah, so I guess it's settled. What's our next gig Andréa?"

"Teachers, you'll be teachers. Have a good night boys because you'll be waking up as real men tomorrow."

* * *

**~X~**

"Would you like any refreshments Sir?" Matt stared up at the kind hostess and gently let her down. He did this five more times before she sat beside the pilot. Once he actually felt like he was alone he tried exhaling but his breath only hitched. He combed through his hair, a replacement for his hands. If he wasn't gaming or smoking, he was a hair dresser but he only messed with his hands when he wasn't gaming. The thing is… he didn't want to.

It's been like this since they got on the jet. Yes, _jet._

It's not like he was nervous… he just really hated aircraft. Just getting on airplanes with Mello in the past was a struggle. Now, he was in something faster, something he could easily change up and make into a war machine.

How come flights Sims are so much easier to handle? How come he could a control a jet with vigor but not actually fly in one with zest?

"Hey, dude, calm down. At least we're not jumping out of it."

Oh gods, "Mello, please, cut the crap. I don't even want to _think_ about that." He sunk lower in the reclining chair.

Mello expressed his reaction by eating a candy bar, talking to Andréa about what ever Matt was too distracted to pay attention.

In a few minutes he'd managed to calm down and was lucid enough to take in what the two were discussing.

There was absolutely nothing being said. They were just looking at him.

He jumped as he met their pointed stares. "What…?"

"We're almost there, do you want to hear about what you'll be doing, or do you want to be the stuttering uncool teacher?"

It's not like he had a choice anyway. He moved closer to them.

When he thought getting way to live on the island was hard enough, apparently just being able to get a job at the school was some super-secret business of its own. L and the chief were actually working two years together, trying to find a way to get into the school for some time. It was until not that they realized that most of the department has caught onto some type of job that Matt, Mello and Andréa were their last option.

Well… Matt and Mello were. Andréa just happened to be free and looking for something in the area.

"We need to actually figure out what is going on with the school. Get material from students, teachers, and the head.

"The island doesn't keep up to touch with the latest technology considering electromagnetic waves hamper the growth of vegetation so, you're class schedule, lunch and student availability or break is all on this sheet."

She handed them a paper, longer than the standard 8 by 11 that listed their yearly and weekly schedule. Matt and Mello were assigned to be the senior homeroom teachers but Matt taught Math and Mello taught Chemistry. They were apparently club managers. Matt held Robotics and Mello ran Mastering Pastries. The blond took a pen and briskly scratched out his club name.

"Ouch, tough luck Mels." Matt sealed his lips when Mello gripped his pen and brandished it vehemently.

Andréa then placed in front of them a simple aerial view of the whole school. The high school alone can be assumed to be like a small college, at least when Matt assumed the size.

"There's an elementary on the other side of the island so we don't have to worry about that. The middle school, 5th grade to 8th, holds 250 students while the high school has 1,000. They're actually really small…"

"There's a college that isn't included in the island, so we shouldn't have to worry about that. There is a large apartment for teachers and staff, the middle school and high school and the dorms for both schools. The only part of the campus that we need to concern ourselves with is the high school and staff suite until further notice.

"Tough luck, Mattie." Mello remarked and Matt just rolled his eyes.

"The middle school part is pretty spaced away from the high school so you guys shouldn't be wandering over there and getting caught. Though, if someone is helpful with information there, it may be hard to make trips to and from because of the distance."

"The motto is, "for Eve, give life to our dying world." The school looks like it's just helping young girls grow successful and elegantly. Really, background about the school isn't really disclosed, and we'll only actually know how it looks like when we get there."

"Where are we staying?"

"L it would be best if you guys stayed at the staff housing suites. It'll be tight to move depending on what we're trying to do."

"What's this?" Mello pointed to structure in the middle of the high school and the elementary/ middle school space.

"It's a shrine, but there's no way we'll be getting into it, it seems." The area looked secure. Well, at least as secure as a stick figure aerial drawing could show. Still, Mello understood that the area would at least be inaccessible due to a gate such; they all did. There was a moment of silence as they took the information in. The pilot interrupted their thoughts, announcing landing soon.

Andréa took the papers and stuffed them back in her case but took something out. "School starts on Monday, boys. You have four days to get situated."

She dropped a book onto Matt's lap and smiled sweetly. He picked it up and read,

"R.Y.W.L.S Teacher's Guide."

"Study well, okay?" She attempted to turn her seat back forward but Matt stopped her.

"You're kidding right?" He looked at Mello who raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding!"

"We know you're going to slack off or something Matt so we need to scare you into behaving." Mello shrugged and got up to get another something.

"Besides, you're always reading and memorizing computer code; you'll finish this faster than you realize." Andréa said as Mello came and sat back. Before Matt could protest he stuck a pack of cigarettes in his face, goggles blocking any further proximity. The brownie remained still for a moment before he frowned and snatched the pack, thrusting them unceremoniously into his jacket pocket. It was Mello's way of saying "suck it up" and Matt's response "with displeasure."

"Okay, so were teachers, what are _you_ doing?"

"I'll be teaching too, swimming, but I'm not going to be in the housing suites. I'm going to be the outside help. You know, getting the dirt from the locals."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that."

"It'll be best too." She fixed her collar. They all wore suits but her own was a dark violet with a white dress shirt under.

"So what's the bad news? What's the catch?" Matt pouted.

"It doesn't matter if I have fun along the way." Mello interjected.

The jet slowed and Matt gripped the seat and he sluggishly calmed. "Ugh…"

"Please, _Sensei_, refrain from mussing your look. You're going to be heading to a prestigious woman's school. At least look like a gentleman when you meet the headmaster. " Mello looked at his upset friend and shifted, grinning.

The private airliner landed smoothly, or rather, like a dinosaur's feet stomping miles away.

"This way," the hostess called and they slowly exited. When they neared the door their noses were filled with a fresh smell of vegetation and the sea. The air was warm but not uncomfortably so for their gloomy suits.

They had landed in a warehouse where the pilot went to file in their arrival.

"Follow me," The hostess went out. Andréa headed out to the entrance and waved them over, Mello closer.

"… then just make a right and you'll be at the Walk." The hostess instructed Andréa as Matt caught up. She waved them off as she headed back into the warehouse.

"Whoa, look at that." Before them was a gate that closed off access into the aircraft warehouse but they could very much see the other side as they went out. Lush green trees and vibrant colored birds flocked around. The sky was a contrast of blue and white fluffy clouds that Matt had the urge to touch. Though, as the sky touched the sea at the horizon it was like he'd mess something up and the sky would spill into the ocean. His hand gripped his smokes.

The gates opened as the keeper acknowledged them. "Do you want us to deliver your stuff too you?" He spoke. He looked young but was definitely older than Matt and Mello. He was full of vitality and obviously could have a better future, yet he was here. He looked tired though, yellow rings under his brown eyes and his plaid shirt was grey and black as he earnestly smiled.

_That's good I guess… I was beginning to think we were in some twisted dream world. _

"Uh, actually we'll come back and get it." Matt waved him off, following the other two. The gate closed noisily behind them.

Soon enough, as they headed pass the area, the lush jungle scenery faded back and the smell of the sea and salt got stronger. The wind did as well. Matt couldn't really care as much as Mello and Andréa did; his hair was already a mess. They noticed they were actually walking along a beach for a while or until a sign came up that said "Board Walk." They headed up the stairs only to find something blocking them.

They were faced with a group of girls and a woman in traditional Japanese wear, smiling gently at them. The tallest of them, dark hair, caramel skinned, striking light brown eyes opened her heavenly-sculpted lips and said, "Welcome, to our home, Hindima. I expect that commute here wasn't as troublesome as we hoped."

* * *

**~X~**

**I changed a lot. Is it too long? ^^;**

First chapters are harder than they seem. Don't worry; I'm not leading you guys on this time. Expect an update; it'll get intense real soon.

(UNEDITED)

**That means I've done some logical fixing but to an extent where I keep the chapter in a way I know I will want to edit it.**


	2. Just Getting Warmed Up

Warning… Mild

* * *

**~X~ Just Getting Warmed Up ~X~**

"You must be the new teachers arriving today, Mr. Mihael Kheel and Mr. Matt Jeevas, correct?" She spoke in Japanese, though their dialect was a bit different. It wasn't hard to make sense of. She shook their hands, appearing to be a little above Mello in height wearing geta's. She then looked at Andréa, whom stood the same level as she did with Matt and Mello, upper chest.

It was a tad awkward for the guys since she was dragging out their acquaintance but Andréa didn't seem to show any signs of unease. Just keep professional, or at least, she was too mesmerized by her exquisite kimono garb.

"And you must be Miss Andréa De La Rosa." She rolled her tongue in a whisper like tone, eyes trained on Andréa. The shorter woman was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed it. The woman took Andréa's arm, trailing up as if appreciating her and smiled as she brought it to her lips and kissed the much paler woman on her hand.

The three looked at her in shock. Well, Mello took it with charm. The school was international right? European customs probably rubbed off on them.

"Here in Hindima, we treasure all women. So please, boys, I hope you do respect our young girls and women."

"Got it Matt?" Mello silently teased. Matt fought the urge to "greet" all the ladies in audience. Andréa took her hand back, if not too gently. She started laughing, a bit nervous, glancing at her cohorts.

_Now she's nervous? _Matt and Mello looked at her with eyebrows raised, obviously wanting to see how she would play out her response. It would be an understatement to say the pair besides them has never seen their counterpart so fazed. "I- I don't really have _that_ preference."

Matt really wished he had his goggles instead of these glasses he had to pair up with. Mello had to swallow down a chuckle.

"It is alright, please, o not misinterpret my actions. That was simply a greeting. Rest assured it is given from natives of this island."

"What's a goodbye then?" Matt asked, the girls behind them laughed as if amused.

The tall woman walked back to her students. "I, Aki Tachibana, headmistress of Razme's Young Woman Leadership School, and our student council, welcome you to our school." She spoke in Japanese.

The girls, Matt assumed were the "student council," behind her bowed. "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!*"

The trio bowed back and said their thanks.

"Please, come this way."

Matt's eyes scanned over the girls as Aki lead them up the cobble stone path. Poppies, lilies, roses and tall grasses lined the side of the trail as they headed up. African, Latin, European; girls of all races were here in traditional Japanese clothes, on this island, attending this very favorable school. He was pretty sure Aki was either Caribbean or just from California with that tan and a good accent cover up. The whole school seemed like a good deal. What was so bad about it?

Matt couldn't even begin to figure it out.

* * *

_**{-}**_

Their schedule for the rest of the week looked like this:

**Thursday (day of the arrival): **

**Day 1_Tour of the school**

"And here is the cafeteria. Those doors," She pointed to a pair of grey grand doors at the end of the room, "Lead to the backyard. The ladies go outside to enjoy themselves if they please. If the weather happens to turn on us," She pointed to the right where three doors stood. "They can entertain themselves in those rooms for dance, games and entertainment." To the left was the kitchen.

The cafeteria was a large space, not over exaggerated but it was extremely clean, light shades of green, yellow and blue which made the room feel warm and cozy rather than an eye soar and cozy.

The school's colors were a light green, blue and white and the building was a mix of First Romanesque and Sukiya-zukuri styles. The outsides were made of stone and the roofs of the building were triangular shaped. The tallest part of the building had a glass dome in the back. The inside structure of the school was really just long halls; each column was for the next grade and within those columns, class one, two and three. Some rooms were traditional, Japanese styled with sliding doors. Others were Western styled with chairs and desk and knobbed doors.

The second floor, reachable by escalator or stair, consisted of the gymnasium on the far right and the auditorium on the left.

"When you head down the right, where the gymnasium is, you will find club rooms and the swimming pool."

In the middle was a large Japanese room divider but the inside was not see through. Tachibana explained it was a mini green house. They all immediately suspected something until she pushed aside the door and inside flowers bloomed and flourished, most of them had gotten into the floor boards and they towered. They saw how it was connected to the backyard. There were holes in the wall that lead outside and down.

"We had built over such wonderful land, so we chose to keep part of it alive and thriving." She explained. The headmistress is tall, dark, sharp, enchanting and now considerate for the environment? If that wasn't enough to sway Andréa and her fake denial Matt really underestimated her.

The ceiling was the dome they saw on the outside.

When they heard something thud as if shutting, the three looked towards the right of the holes in the wall where a student stood. She looked towards them and immediately bows.

"Good afternoon, headmistress." She got back up, showing that she was holding a flowering pot. Her eyes went the three besides her and she bowed in respect.

Matt couldn't take his gaze off her eyes. They were grey, cloudy even. It contrasted from the lively green environment around her but her outfit complemented with her skin; pale skin. Her hair was a thick mass of white curls, clothes white with exceptions.

There was a pause as the headmistress didn't speak and the girl shifted. There was another two girls who emerged from the room the other girl came from. All they could hear was, "Nia! Nia, sweetheart where are you?"

They came up and bowed in respect before standing beside the much smaller girl.

"I'm sure you heard of our new teachers, darling." The girl solemnly nodded and the other two enthusiastically greeted the two.

"Ami James," One said.

"Desire Casey," The other said.

"Nia River," Tachibana turned back to the three, "Is our star student. She will be attending as a senior with these two ladies. It just may be that you end up in Mr. Kheel or Mr. Jeevas's homeroom class."

The girl shifted her plastic pot and nodded.

"Uh, actually… Matt… and Mello are fine, really. Formalities are not, you know."

"Mr. Matt and Mr. Mello… I suppose it is Ms. Andréa then?"

The shorter woman snapped out of her daze from staring at Nia and looked the headmistress. "Oh, yes, if you please."

"My, you three sure are youthful, aren't you?" The girls agreed and they went to Nia, trudging her along to a desk where they tended to flowers.

"Well, you don't seem to be much older than us." Andréa halfheartedly assured.

"I would like to think not."

"I am, completely sorry, but please is the school uniform?" Andréa took her shoes off and trudged over the girl. She was shorter than Andréa and deathly pale. Actually, it wasn't as if she was pale, she practically had no color.

"Is she…" Matt turned around to the girl, "Are you albino?"

The girl looked up and shortly nodded. She looked like she was covering her fidgety mode as well as she could while Andréa looked over her and the two girls.

Andréa really observed the younger girls outfit. It was as if she was cosplaying. The top of her dress was a puffy short sleeve white sailor shirt with a blue collar and below was a blue skirt. On top of the skirt was a white apron that was tied to her waist with a green ribbon. Andréa unconsciously neglected the fact that her skirt was more of a mini skirt. Blue, white stripped suspenders connected it all. A green ribbon stood out in her hair. Her legs were bare and the last article of clothing on her body was dirty socks.

"You are _so_ cute! I can just eat you up!" She turned to the headmistress as she held Nia's hand up.

"You and the whole student body, Ms. Andréa." Ami said and Desire giggled besides her.

"This is really amazing! How were you able to think of this?"

"A colleague of mine did when we were working on the school. It is the summer wear for the junior class. You are just about ready to give up the outfit, aren't you Nia?"

Mello looked at the whole affair with bored eyes but Matt kept looking at the girl and her fidgety movements. Her cheeks had been were red and small beads of sweat went down her forehead but she was calmer now and she tried to handle Andréa and her interest in their floral endeavors. Her arms were tinged a bit red and her legs too. Her long legs… She shifted so her back was to Matt.

"Headmistress, look at what you're students have been working on!" The women walked over to them, besides Andréa who was beyond elated.

Nia shifted again, taking Matt out of his trance. He looked up and met her gaze.

He looked _up_. He almost deserved it, the look she gave him a bit fearful but she glanced back at Andréa when she asked her a question. She then looked back at Matt, deadpan but then smiling a bit as she mouthed: _Pervert._

The older man took it as a sign to leave.

Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything remotely suspicious about the area.

**Find a hotel to lounge at for the time being**

"We still haven't prepared your rooms so stay at the hotel in town. We've paid for your stay." Tachibana showed them to the hotel, closest to the academy.

"Is there anything going on that we don't know about?" Andréa asked, coming out from observing her room.

"Today, the girls at the school are actually celebrating one of our founders birthday." She referred to her kimono. "It is actually too late to bring you three along, but there is always a next time."

_That's if we actually stay that long._ Mello cringed at the thought.

"The staff has a meeting this Saturday. There is also a party at the school tomorrow. Come if you please. You will be able to mingle with the other teachers."

* * *

**Friday:**

**Shopping**

"Andréa, why did you need to drag us out here?" Matt whined.

"Look, I hate shopping too but I have to get something for the party and you both need to as well. So suck it up and at least prepare to survive the perfume department."

**Go to the party.**

They did go and it was a pretty large bash. Andréa went crazy over the different uniforms and Matt had a grand time trying faun over what was under the uniforms. Mello decided to check around. Of the teachers, only two were men; of the guards, two men. There appeared to be only two men in each staff department.

Andréa came back, Aki and a student trailing besides her as they met up with Matt and Mello. "Good night."

Andréa looked at her as she left.

"I thought you were experimenting, and now you don't swing that way?"

Andréa pursed her lips as she looked away. "I changed my mind."

"Poor Halle."

* * *

**Saturday:**

**Go to the meeting**

All that they discussed were the lesson plans and everyone was pretty impressed with what Mello and Matt were actually capable of.

"And you two are only in your early twenties."

"How about you, Andréa?" The bust science teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm twenty-three. I always have to look after these guys."

"That's nice; you guys are all so young. The head mistress is only twenty-five. It's a miracle you guys stumbled across this school."

They had received ID's and room keys.

Matt and Mello looked at the short woman.

"What? If you want the best information, you have to go get it for yourself."

Aki came back as everyone left the meeting hall.

"I hope you'll be able to find your way through the school and to it with ease."

He woke up to his alarm but drifted. His snooze came on and his jumped from his sheets.

_No! No! I overslept!_

He had dressed and walked out. When he got down stairs the hotel the desk manager looking at him funny but he realized that it wasn't the same person he usually saw during the morning. He stopped in his tracks and looked outside. It was dark and scenic.

It was dark.

"What…?"

His watch beeped and he gazed at it and paused.

5:00 A.M._Sunday_

* * *

_**{-}**_

9:45

It really happened this time. He wasn't expecting this at all. Well, he probably should have.

He forgot to reset his alarm after Mello messed it up and the dude had totally got him a hangover. The guy didn't even bother to wake him up. His stuff was gone meaning Mello had taken the stuff and went on ahead earlier. He rushed as he refreshed and saw Mello had the decency to get him a dress shirt, work approved shoes and black pants. He bet Mello purposely give him these a size smaller. At this point he didn't care.

By the time he had gotten to access gate he decided to take no BS. He flashed his tag and ran in and to the school.

"Hey, get back here!" But he didn't stop. He had already memorized what he needed to know so ducked into the forestry when he recognized a short cut.

He'd met up with a gate and looked inside making sure he knew where he was, the backyard.

Luckily, there was a stump and a branch to latch onto on the way up. This made it made it easier to get up the metal bars but the hard part was avoiding spiky tops.

When he finally got over them, he held on and landed but tripped on the ground since it was slippery. He ended up landing and yelled out. It almost over powered the other people who shouted.

He sat up and looked down at the person he fell on. He gulped.

"Nia? Are you okay?" Someone yelled, approaching the back.

The girl… the boy…

"What?"

Matt couldn't avoid having seen it. The watering pot flew out of hand and it mostly got on the young student. The skin beneath her became more tangible as it stuck to her clothes. Her? Then again there was that that _bulge_. There was no way that was a _girl's_ part.

"Nia?" The voice was closer.

He wore a different uniform; Matt was glad that the skirt was longer. Quickly the boy places his skirt back in its place, gets up and fixes himself, pushing Matt behind the bush, shushing him.

The girl who was calling comes around the corner and gasps.

"Nia, what happened to you?"

"I tripped." His voice was no longer pitched to that softer girlish tone but it was still light and bland.

"And you are all wet…" She girl approaches and a silence lingers. Matt's ears twitches when he hear a smacking sound… like a kiss. He was sure he heard the girl moan too. _She moaned_.

_No way. No way!_

"Aw, you did this on purpose, didn't you Nia? What, are you feeling neglected down hear."

They sounded like they were moving closer. It was probably from careless moves like, Nia wanting to get back. But he _knows _Matt is there.

Is he trying to get Matt caught?

Matt held back the urge to smoke or mess with his hair.

Nia's breath hitched and he let out a desperate inhale. "N…no."

"What do you mean, now? You look so delectable. You _know_ you do." Matt jerked as he attempted to get up to help Nia but he stayed down. It was too risky to mess up any further.

_Is she a bully… is she blackmailing him?_

If the kid really was getting bullied, Matt would like to at least try to help the high school before the school year is over.

There was another kissing sound. "Do you want me to stop?" Nia's voice was strained he repeated his no but the girl didn't seem to let go. The girl suddenly yelled and a loud thud sounded. She was pushed away from him.

"Did you just…" There were more sudden shuffling sounds and Matt heard Nia silently groan in pain as another person dropped to the ground.

"St-stop,"

"No," A sharp slap echoed. "Not even a single please? Learn your place, low rate. How can you possible take up Hime-sama's place being as disobedient as you are?" The girl growled.

Nia let out a sharp cry but it got muffled.

"Will you apologize?" A brief silence followed, their harsh breathing filling the space.

"Pl-please I'm sorry. Please stop," It was broken cry. It made Matt flinch.

The girl sighed. "Very well; consider me more merciful than any other girl who would have stumbled across you. But not as merciful as your client."

"There is a client?" Nia whispered, confused.

"Yes, school hasn't officially started yet. The miss requests for you to get a school year start. She wishes good luck upon us all of course so you'll need to give a blessing. And I know you will take it because you care about us. Right? You love Hime-sama as much as we do." The girl sickly sneered, as if she knew what the boys answer was anyway.

There was a silence.

"Aw, don't make that face." She laughed. "It doesn't fit one as lovely as yours." Nia hissed.

"Does it hurt?" There was another silence that Matt assumed Nia was answering with.

"Fine then, let's go and prepare." Matt heard their footfalls get lighter as they left and Matt looked up.

The larger girl was dragging Nia. He turned around and looked at Matt, worriedly. His face was flushed, hair disheveled and his right cheek was pink. He had red marks on his wrist and dirt stains on his arms and probably more on his chest. Matt couldn't tell what he was feeling because his face was stoic. He mouthed to Matt: "_Leave."_ They then disappeared around the corner.

Matt checks his time.

5:50

"A client?"

* * *

**~X~**

**O.**

**M.**

**F.**

**G.**

**MY EYESSSSSSSSSS.**

**TOO much PC time.**

*Regarding, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu… that is hard phrase to decipher and it could mean,

"Please take care of me" or "Please to meet you" or "Please form good relations with me." In this case, I'm using "please take good care of me!"

So, don't stress over it. I should be xD

Why does this feel so short? Idk, but I just have author-ly instincts to end it here so next part, here you come!

**Anyway: Any reactions?**

(UNEDITIED)


End file.
